La lieutenante d'Artémis
by P'tite Poulette
Summary: Séries d'OS sur Thalico ! Venez lire ! Et surtout reviewez !
1. Le doute

**Coucou tous le monde ! Je me suis décidée à faire une fic Thalico ! Enfin c'est plutôt une série d'OS, mais c'est pareille, elles sont toutes sur Thalico ! Et pour que tout soit comme il le faut Nico à 16 ans, dans toutes ! **

* * *

Thalia ne doutait pas d'avoir fait le bon choix il y'a trois ans, elle était même sûr d'avoir fait le bon, la seul chose en laquelle elle doutait c'était en elle-même. Elle n'était plus sur de rien à présent, elle ne regrettait pas ces choix, non, elle les assumaient sans problèmes, mais comment ne pas être sur d'avoir fait une erreur? En effet, pendant qu'elle méditait sur sa propre vie en se posant toutes ces questions existentielles -qui ,entre nous, lui donnait une migraine affreuse- Nico -qui poireauter devant la porte du bungalow de Zeus- se posait lui aussi des questions, mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celle de Thalia. Il se demandait si la bonne idée était de frapper en attendant qu'elle lui dise d'entrer ou bien de ne rien faire et de repartir bredouille. Il se décida à frapper, après tout ,il n'avait rien à perdre .Non ? Voilà qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir taper ces trois foutus coup sur cette foutus porte !

-Hum oui ...entrez ! Entendit-il .Il poussa la porte et se retrouva plongé dans une atmosphère ... plus que bizarre ! Entre nous ...il se demandait si Thalia n'était pas devenue complètement cinglée à force de ne plus sortir de son bungalow pour essayer de traquer, seule, celui - ou celle, il ne jugeait pas- qui avait enlevé dame Artémis. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne -Nico pensait plutôt que personne ne venait la voir- hormis Annabeth et Percy ,avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Oh bien sur son frère la voyait tous les jours, l'avantage de partager le même bungalow, mais quand on lui demandait des nouvelles il restait plus qu'évasif. Peu disposée à rester plantée devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide, enfin, à parler, elle se racla la gorge et lui fis les gros yeux l'air de dire : "Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?". Il se ressaisit et lui dis :

-Tu comptes ranger ton bungalow un jour ? Non parce que ça commence à devenir franchement crâde !

Un regard noir lui répondit aussitôt, puis Thalia fis un tour sur elle même pour ...observer, oui c'était bien le mot. Un tas de papier chiffoner jonchait le sol, plusieurs stylos -certains cassé ,d'autre n'ayant simplement plus d'encre- était eux aussi jetés sur le sol, il était vrai qu'elle s'était peut-être -elle disait bien peut-être- laissé aller !

-Oh ça va ! La ramène pas, je suis sure que ton bungalow n'est pas si bien rangé que ça !

-Détrompe toi, j'ai eu 4/5 à la note de rangement !

A ces mots Thalia se retient d'éclater de rire, une image venait de lui traverser l'esprit :

-Je te vois trop en train de passer l'aspirateur en tenue de bonne des années 50 !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson en se tapant dans la main, oui ils sont trop proches, et alors, ils sont cousin, non ? Ouais, non oubliez ! Ils sont proches mais ...Il faut avouer que Nico envisageait peut-être un avenir avec elle mais c'était une chasseresse alors, mieux valait oublier !

-Sinon, tu vas bien ? Il lui demanda cela en la regardant tendrement et elle ne pus que lui rendre son regard . Il était tellement mignon quand il la regardait comme ça ! Quoi ?! Elle ne venait tout de même pas de penser ça ! Surtout que Dame Artémis était prisonnière quelque part, elle ne devait pas penser ça !

Se ressaisissant, elle secoua sa tête pour ne plus penser à ...Lui !

-Oui je vais bien ...et euh ...enfin...

-Enfin ? Il la pressait un petit peu, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ne se doutant pas que cela n'allait pas lui plaire :

-Il faut que tu sortes, maintenant ! Elle l'avait dit sur un ton plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurais voulu et, en voyant l'éclair de tristesse et de déception dans ses yeux, elle le regretta tout de suite .

-Non, enfin, tu comprend ...

-Oui je comprend, je comprend tout à fait, à...bientôt ! Il se retourna rapidement et ouvrit la porte pour sortir quand il sentit une main se refermer sur son avant bras, le pousser dehors et claquer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna pour regarder la responsable de ce remue ménage et vit Thalia qui le regardait en secouant la tête de découragement :

-Aller viens ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortis, me ferait tu l'honneur de m'accompagner dans cette balade ? Elle avait dis cela en prenant un accent snob tout en lui tendant son bras et, devant tant de gentillesse et d'innocence, il n'avait pu que rire tout en acceptant son bras. Ils firent le tour du camp tout en disant bonjour à beaucoup de monde! Et oui, elle n'était pas sorti depuis longtemps alors la logique voulait qu'elle n'ai pas vu les gens depuis longtemps !

Elle avait dis bonjour à au moins une trentaine de personne et, sans sans rendre compte, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés, ils avaient toujours étaient en contact l'un avec l'autre, par leurs mains, leurs bras. Ils avaient appréciés cette après midi passé ensemble et en la raccompagnant il aurait bien voulu que quelque chose se passe entre eux, mais le sort n'était pas vraiment avec lui apparemment.

-Bon et bein à demain ! Sur ce, il se détourna et commença à marcher, arrivé au milieu de "l'oméga" que formait les bungalows, elle le rattrapa et se mit en face de lui :

-Ok, alors je vais peut-être me ridiculiser, non c'est sûre même, mais il faut vraiment que je te le dise ! Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils et il devait l'avouait que, sur le coup, il l'a trouvait un peu folle .

-Dame Artémis va m'en vouloir ! C'est sure mais ...elle est prisonnière quelque part et, même si je pense que ceci est entièrement de ma faute, c'est pas à moi de la retrouver et, quand elle sera de retour je lui dirais que ...je ne veux plus être une chasseresse, parce que je suis ...je crois ...amoureuse de quelqu'un .

Son monde venait de s'écrouler! Elle était déjà amoureuse ...il n'avait plus aucune chance . Il se risqua tout de même à poser la question :

-Et ...qui est l'heureux élu ? Il eu un rire sans joie et il la regarda comme froidement .

-T'a toujours pas deviné ? Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, un tic qu'il avait toujours trouvé très mignon !

-Non... devin ne fais pas partie de mes pouvoirs !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes . Elle se recula et sourit en découvrant son visage choqué .

-Et donc, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Il s'était remis de ses émotions et il se retrouver maintenant dans une position plus que confortable. Ses mains posées sur les hanches de Thalia il se sentait tout confiant .

-T'a toujours pas deviné ? Il sourit et lui lança un "T'es sérieuse là !" très sonore alors qu'elle s'éloignait en courant, riant aux éclats. Elle rentra dans son bungalow, ferma la porte et se dit que ça vit était faite pour être comme ça. Oui, là, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Je sais que ma Charliie d'amour (alias : les 3 magnifiques) attendait cette fic avec impatience ! Alors celui là il était pour toi ! **

**Bisous ...**


	2. La malchance

**Hey ! Voilà le deuxième OS ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **

* * *

Nico courait. Il ne pouvait faire que cela de toutes façon ! Il essayait d'échapper à un cyclope qui le suivait depuis au moins une heure. Il n'en pouvait plus! Il avait les poumons en feux et tous ce à quoi il rêvait était d'un bon verre d'eau. Mais le pire c'était ses jambes, elles tremblaient tellement qu'elles auraient pu ce détacher de son corps à tout moment! Il allait lâcher prise quand soudain il buta contre quelque chose et s'écroula à terre. Il sentait bien qu'il y'avait quelque chose de coincé sous lui et il sentait aussi que ce quelque chose bougeait pour se dégager, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne pouvait tous simplement plus bouger !

-Chouette, un autre sang-mêlé pour le dîner !

Quoi, c'était un sang-mêlé sous lui! Beurk, si ça se trouve il est allongé sur un mec ! En pensant à cela il se força à bouger, et au moment où il commençait à se tourner, il entendit un grognement d'énervement et il se sentit poussé. Il atterrit violemment sur le dos et cela lui fis l'effet d'une grande claque . Il se mit à tousser comme quelqu'un qui vient de fumer trois paquets de cigarette. Il sentit soudain quelqu'un le traîner, puis ce fut le noir .

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Nico était inconscient et Thalia s'inquiétait au plus haut point, sous le regard noir des autres chasseresse . En effet quand elle l'avait vu courir vers elle, et ne pas réagir à ses appels, elle comprit que quelque chose se passait . Puis alors qu'il lui tombait dessus, elle l'avait vue, lui, le cyclope! Nico qui ne pouvait plus bouger et elle qui ne pouvait pas non plus, en le voyant essayer de se pousser, elle s'était énervée et l'avait poussé, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du! Elle avait réussi à vaincre le cyclope mais elle avait du traîner Nico jusqu'au camp des chasseresse non loin de là, et cela n'avait pas été de tout repos ! Elle avait d'abord du les convaincre que ce n'était que son cousin, enfin ça elle ne le pensait pas elle même! Puis demander, que dit-elle, implorer Dame Artémis de le sauver! Et maintenant il dormait ! Tout simplement ! La laissant seule sous le regard dégoutté des autres filles, mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt ! Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, plus que beaucoup même, mais ça elle ne l'avouerait que sous la torture!

-Son état empire d'heure en heure . déclara simplement Dame Artémis en tapotant le front du jeune homme avec un linge mouillé. Elle jetait souvent des coups d'œil vers Thalia qui lui demanda, en serrant encore plus fort la main de Nico dans la sienne, s'il allait s'en sortir :

-Je ne sais pas, seule le temps nous le dira . A ces mots Thalia, qui n'en pouvait plus depuis déjà un bon moment, s'exclama vivement :

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les hommes, mais pouvez vous faire un PUTAIN d'effort pour sauver mon crétin de cousin ?! Elle regretta tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire en voyant le regard de la déesse, elle se rassit en murmurant un discret, mais sincère, "désolé".

-Je fais tous les effort que je peux Thalia, maintenant il faut qu'il se repose. Sortons.

Nico émergea de son long sommeil au milieu de la nuit, ne se doutant pas qu'il était dans le camp des chasseresses et surtout qu'il avait dormi plus d'une journée, enfin il en avait surtout besoin. Il se leva difficilement, ayant du mal à tenir sur ses jambes tellement sa tête lui tournait, au bout de trois pas il s'arrêta, respira un bon coup, et fis un dernier pas pour atteindre la sorti, mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne l'atteint pas, il s'effondra, tous simplement.

Alertée par le bruit, Thalia, qui montait la garde à coté de la tente, dormait serait plus juste, courut pour rentrer à l'intérieur mais s'écroula sur le tapis. Attendez ! Il n'y avait pas de tapis dans cette tente ! Thalia baissa les yeux sur la forme sur laquelle elle était allongée et découvrit avec inquiétude qu'elle venait de s'entravait sur Nico ! Elle se releva brusquement et, ne voulant pas réveiller Dame Artémis qui dormait dans sa tente, traîna, encore une fois et ça ne devait pas devenir une habitude, Nico vers son lit de camp improvisé. Elle l'installa comme il faut et lui pris une fois de plus la main qu'elle sera jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Il répondit à son serrage par un gémissement de douleur et elle le lâcha immédiatement pour l'appeler. Il l'entendait, il se raccrochait à cette voix pour rester en vie! Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes et il la vit, elle, sa cousine. Il rigola seul dans sa tête, sa cousine, franchement! Il n'y croyait pas lui même! Soudain il entendit distinctement une voix. Thalia.

-Je t'en pris, Nico ! Ouvre moi ses putain de jolies yeux que sont les tiens et regarde moi !

Et sans vraiment comprendre comment, il parvint à lui répondre:

-Toujours aussi vulgaire, hein ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui souris, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait! Une larme, une seule, s'échappa de son œil gauche. Laissant derrière lui une traînée noire. Il l'essuya du pouce de façon à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien et il la regarda le plus tendrement qu'il pouvait pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis. Et apparemment elle compris puisqu'elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, malheureusement!

-J'ai même pas le droit à un petit bisous? Il avait dis cela avec une voix rauque et éraillé qui fis fondre Thalia comme jamais. Elle rit doucement et lui répondit:

-Peut-être plus tard. Il lui fis des yeux de chien battus pour bien lui montrait qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle l'embrasse mais à la place. Aller, fais moi une petite place!  
Il se déplaça avec précaution et Thalia veilla à ne pas lui faire mal en posant sa tête sur son torse. Au diable les conséquence, elle pourrait rester toute sa vie dans cette position s'il le fallait. Elle se fichait de se que penserait Dame Artémis, elle voulait juste rester avec Nico, et ce, pour toujours.

* * *

**Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Reviewez s'il vous plait ! Hé oui je n'avais pas le coeur de faire mourir notre petit Nico tout de suite ! lol !**

**Bisous...**


	3. L'amour

**Hey ! Voilà le troisième OS ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **

* * *

Ah ! Encore une journée de merde dans cette colonie !

Voilà la première chose à laquelle Nico pensa en se réveillant. N'étant pas vraiment de bonne humeur par rapport à ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Il en avait encore mal à la mâchoire ! Décidant de ne pas se laisser abattre, il se leva et s'habilla en seulement 2 minutes. Il ne se doucha pas, non, la flemme ! Et sortit de son bungalow et plissa les yeux en les levant. Dîtes donc, il tape fort le soleil aujourd'hui ! Habillé de son T-shirt noir avec un crâne dessus et de son jeans tout aussi noir, il crevait de chaud mais il avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, la flemme de se changer ! Alors il avança vers le réfectoire, dégoulinant déjà de sueur, mais cela lui importait peu !

Il s'assit à sa table, la table d'Hadès. Table la moins réputé de toute la colonie. C'est sur que si on comptait sur lui pour qu'il participe à la vie en communauté dans cette foutue colonie, les gens pouvaient aller se faire voir ! Il regarda autour de lui et il vit, très clairement ne cachons rien, que les gens faisaient tout pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Seule Thalia osait le regarder. En même temps, c'était à cause d'elle s'il avait mal à la mâchoire ! Vous ne comprenez rien, hein ? Tant pis pour vous ! Trop la flemme d'expliquer ! On verra ça plus tard reprenons !

Thalia le regardait toujours avec le regard le plus noir qu'elle possédait, sachant qu'elle avait les yeux bleus ! Non, c'est pas drôle ? Bon tant pis ! Il ne se gênait pas pour lui rendre son regard et cela lui fis un pincement au coeur, c'est comme a qu'ils allaient agir l'un envers l'autre maintenant ! Tous cela pour une histoire qui date de six mois déjà ! Non la ça ne peut plus durer, il faut vraiment qu'elle vous explique .

_Flash-back_ :

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde riez, chantait et dansait autour du feu. En somme, une soirée normale à la colonie ! Nico, qui, en ne vous cachant rien, s'ennuyait à mourir, s'approcha de Thalia et la salua :

-Hey! Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on s'était pas parlé !

Thalia, cachant sa gêne avec peine lui répondit :

-Depuis notre quête, oui .

A ces mots Nico rougit et dit :

-Ok, je suis désolé, on aurait jamais du faire ça et je regrette tout ce qui à bien pu ce passer, tu peux me croire !

Il vit dans les yeux de Thalia une lueur de déception qu'il ne comprit que trop tard.

-Très bien ! Et bien si tu regrette tant que ça d'avoir couché avec moi, pourquoi viens tu me parler alors, hein ?

Elle avait crié ça juste au moment où les Apollon avait arrêté de jouer des instruments et où tout le monde s'était tu, il n'avait franchement pas de bol ! Thalia, elle, n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

-Alors vas-y, explique toi ! Pourquoi tu regrette tant que ça, hein ! Je suis pas bonne au lit ? Excuse moi je suis vraiment désolé mon pauvre !

Il nota le sarcasme dans la voix de Thalia et il reprit de plus belle :

-Ça c'est sur qu'au lit, t'es pas la reine ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Il fit abstraction des yeux outrés de Thalia et continua. J'ai dis que je regrettais uniquement parce que je croyais que toi aussi, tu regrettais ! Apparemment c'est faux ! Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand...!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Thalia lui atterrissait dans la mâchoire, et elle du s'en vouloir juste après, puisqu'elle s'enfuit en courant les larmes aux yeux, pendant que lui peinait à se relever .

_Fin du Flash-Back:_

Thalia et Nico se dévisageait toujours mais plus de la même façon . Tout deux venaient de repenser à se qu'ils avaient éprouvés pendant leur quête. La douceur de leurs caresses, la tendresse de leurs baisers et le bonheur d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti une chose pareille. Ne pouvant plus affronter son regard plus longtemps, Thalia se leva sous les yeux des autres et sortit, espérant secrètement que Nico la suive. Oh, tiens ! Vœux exaucé !

-Thalia...

-Nico...

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'ironie de la situation ! Ils venaient de parler en même temps et aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire après le prénom de l'autre ! Pff, ce que c'est compliqué l'amour ! Vous pouvez pas savoir !

-Les dames d'abord !

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui dit, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es galant toi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit les gros yeux, l'incitant ainsi à parler .

-Ok, je...Je suis désolé, je...Je ne voulais pas te frapper mais avec ce que tu as dit c'est parti tout seul et ...Enfin tu m'as comprise !

-Ouais j'ai compris que ton poing avait une vie propre et un super bon crochet ! dit-il dans une piètre tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, tentative qui fonctionna puisque Thalia rit.

-Ok, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment . On va se balader ?

-Bien sur . lui dit-il avec un doux sourire que fit fondre Thalia .

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la nuit puis ils finirent par s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, loupant le dîner. Mais peut leurs importaient, certes ils devaient discuter de ce qui c'était passé mais ils avaient le temps de faire ça, ils avaient l'été entier après tout !

* * *

**Alors ? Excusez les fautes, je l'ai fait en vitesse pour ma Charlie adoré, alors je l'ai relue juste vite fait ! **

**Bref, bien ? Pas bien ? Reviewez !**


	4. L'enfant

**Ok, alors les amis, dans cet OS Thalia n'est pas une chasseresse et n'en a jamais été une. Heureusement pour elle. Lisez…**

* * *

Thalia marchait, les cheveux au vent. Quel délice… Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Seul un petit détail clochait, elle n'était pas bien. Depuis plus de deux mois déjà. Elle soupçonnait quelque chose, mais était tellement effrayé par l'idée qu'elle n'osait y penser, bref, elle était dans la merde !

Il y avait de cela deux mois -coïncidence ?- elle avait eu …une aventure avec quelqu'un de la colonie. Elle l'avait tellement voulu sur le moment qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait terminé dans son lit. Elle ne le regrettait pas, non, elle se demandait juste si elle était amoureuse de cette personne et cela depuis deux mois déjà ! Elle venait juste d'arriver à la colonie, hé oui, on était déjà en juillet !

Et maintenant la question ne se posait plus ! Elle devait être avec Lui ! La semaine dernière, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir, elle avait un test de grossesse, et…Elle était enceinte !

S'Il l'abandonnait, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ! Mais avant elle allait passer une échographie à l'infirmerie. Elle n'était même pas aucourant qu'il avait ce genre d'appareil à la colonie ! Will allait la lui faire passer, sans rien dire à personne, il avait intérêt !

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie tout en discrétion, pendant que les autres déjeuner, elle, elle allait savoir si bientôt elle se ferait appeler « maman ». Malgré tout l'idée lui plaisait !

Elle s'installa sur le lit, s'allongea tranquillement, ne laissant aucune émotion paraitre sur son beau visage. Will l'a trouvait étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui allait voir sa vie basculer si une petite forme noir s'affichait sur l'écran, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Alors, voyons ça. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Thalia.

Il plaça le gel sur le ventre de Thalia, cela la fit frissonner, il était si froid ! Elle regardait toujours son ventre avec ce gel bleu quand Will l'appela :

-Thalia, toutes mes félicitations, tu es enceinte !

-Quoi ?! Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier ! Elle était vraiment…enceinte ! Non…

-Et …où est-il, ou elle ? demanda-t-elle après s'être calmé.

-Ici. Il lui désigna une petite forme sur l'écran, elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait l'impression de déjà aimer ce petit bout ! Elle allait l'aimer et le chérir, tout lui donner, être une bonne mère, pour qu'il, ou elle, n'est pas la même enfance que celle qu'elle avait eu.

Elle remercia Will en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui lançant des « merci » aussi sincère que nombreux ! Elle était complètement sonnée ! Elle courut plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'au réfectoire, elle s'assit à sa table avec un sourire à faire rougir une pierre, et maintenant elle mangeait pour deux ! Donc elle commença à se goinfrer, oui elle se goinfrer !

C'est ce que Nico remarqua quand il vit tout ce qui était apparue devant elle ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas manger tout cela ! Il la connaissait depuis déjà assez longtemps pour savoir qu'un rien lui suffisait, alors manger tout ça ! Il continua de la regarder -dévisager serait plus juste- en train de s'enfiler une bonne assiette de riz. Soudain, devant sentir que quelqu'un la regardait, elle tourna les yeux dans la direction de Nico et rougit furieusement quand elle croisa ses yeux ! Elle devait lui dire, oui, juste après le déjeuner elle lui dirait tout !

Tout le monde sorti du réfectoire en se poussant les uns les autres, pour s'amuser qu'ils disaient ! Thalia attendit qu'ils sortent tous pour éviter de se faire catapulter ! Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue c'était de se retrouver seule…Oui mais avec Nico !

-Hey ! Ça va ? T'avais l'air d'avoir faim tout à l'heure, non ?

-Euh …oui, un peu. Il leva un sourcil. Bon d'accord beaucoup, mais…

-Mais…quoi ?

Elle ne trouvait pas la force de le lui dire. Sa bouche devenait sèche et ses mains moites, elle se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance et elle ferma les yeux.

-Hé ! Thalia t'es sûr que ça…

-Je suis enceinte !

Elle l'avait coupé en plein dans son mélo pour éviter qu'il gaspille sa salive pour dire des choses que ne la rassureront absolument pas ! Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils et puis soudain, il comprit :

-La nuit qu'on a passé tous les deux, c'est…

-Oui c'est ça !

Elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de parler, elle ne voulait pas, elle avait tellement peur qu'il l'abandonne et qu'il…Oh non ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer ! Foutues hormones !

-Thalia tu …

-Pleure ? Oui ça se voit pas ?! Elle parler agressivement puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle souffrait intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas élever un enfant seule ! Elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, ça c'est sûr, mais seule, ça risque d'être difficile !

-Laisse-moi finir au moins une phrase ! lui répondit-il du tac au tac. Tu es enceinte c'est …merveilleux !

Il avait murmuré le dernier mot tellement doucement qu'elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendue, n'en pouvant plus de la voir dans cet état, il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortante à l'oreille pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer, et cela fonctionna :

-Alors, elle renifla, tu m'en veux pas ? Elle lui parlait d'une toute petite voie qu'il trouva très mignonne. Mignonne ? Ouhh laa, il commence déjà à devenir un papa gâteau ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs ! Il allait devenir PAPA ! Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si son oncle Zeus l'apprenait, mais il s'en fichait, il allait avoir un bébé avec la femme qu'il aimait ! Il était heureux ! Purement et simplement, heureux !

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, c'est pas ta faute ! On était deux pour le faire et puis …je l'aime déjà ce petit bout !

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé quand je l'ai vue à l'échographie tout à l'heure !

-Attend t'as passer une échographie ?

-Oui et, si tu le veux hein, je t'oblige à rien, tu pourras venir à la prochaine !

Il lui fit un doux sourire :

-Bien sûr !

Ils sortirent main dans la main du réfectoire, bien décidé à s'afficher ! De toute façon dans un ou deux mois tout le monde verra ce qu'ils cachent et ils en tireront des conclusions seuls. Les futurs parents n'avaient pas de compte à leur rendre !  
Les mois passèrent et tout le monde étaient au courant dans la colonie, ils allaient avoir une jolie petite fille, Lylla, et ils étaient plus qu'heureux ! La vie pouvait être belle aussi pour un demi-dieu ! Celui qui ose dire le contraire aura complètement tord ! Ils allaient avoir une belle famille, et ça, personne ne pourra leurs enlever !

* * *

**Alors les amis, ça vous a plus ? J'ai décidé de faire un OS très fleur bleue, puisque le prochain ne sera pas très joyeux, alors ça compensera ! lol! **

**Bisous ...**


	5. La mort

**Coucou ! tout d'abord merci pour vos review qui me font très plaisir ! Ensuite, si vous cherchez du joyeux, vos mieux pas que vous lisiez, moi je dis ça, je dis rien ...lol...A oui au faite : REVIEW !**

* * *

Brisée.

C'était le mot qui la caractérisait le mieux.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolé, ce qui était vrai, que tout était de sa faute, ce qui était vrai aussi malgré que Nico n'arrête pas de lui rabâcher le contraire ! Elle s'en voulait tellement ! Elle était vidée d'énergie, vidée d'âme, sans vie …

Elle était morte, par sa faute ! Elles se battaient contre un petit groupe de Telchine qui était venu d'elles ne savaient où … Quand soudain l'un d'eux envoya un poignard sur Thalia, Annabeth, l'ayant vu venir, poussa Thalia et …le poignard la cueillit à la gorge.

Thalia n'avait plus la force de penser à cela. C'est pourquoi elle était assise dans le rocking-chair de la chambre de sa fille, la petite dans ses bras, elle la berçait, en pleurant doucement.

Nico, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardez la scène, impuissant …Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer, exactement comme elle le faisait avec Lylla. Mais il ne pouvait pas, elle le renverrait bouler, il le savait.

Thalia n'avait même pas remarqué que Nico était là, elle ne voyait que le visage angélique de sa fille. Ses beaux cheveux noirs et ses magnifiques yeux bleus. "Elle te ressemble tant …", lui avait dit Nico et elle lui avait rétorqué, railleuse : "Espérons qu'elle aura mon caractère alors…". Ils avaient tous rit, même son oncle Hadès et son père qui était présent.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et Thalia restait obstinément avec sa fille, ne voulant voir personne d'autre, même pas Nico ! Et cela l'avait d'ailleurs grandement énervé. Il comprenait qu'elle soit triste, qu'elle considérait Annabeth comme sa petite sœur, il la considérait d'ailleurs comme sa sœur aînée, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser mourir. Et puis il aurait bien voulu voir Lylla lui aussi !

-Thalia. Thalia tu m'entends ?

Elle leva les yeux de sa fille pour la première fois depuis trois jour, outre lui donner à manger, la laver et la changer, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, comme dormir par exemple. Parce que, Nico le savait pour l'avoir consolé bien des nuits, elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemar. Il faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Des cernes sous les deux yeux, un teint plus que livide, des joues creusées par le manque de nourriture, malgré cela, il l'a trouvait toujours aussi belle.

-Thalia, tu sais que c'est l'enterrement d'Annabeth aujourd'hui ?

-Ou…oui.

-Tu veux y'aller ? Tu sais, je suis sure qu'elle aurait aimé que tu sois là.

-Tu…tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr.

Il prit Lylla dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis trois jours, il rencontra ses yeux et en fut, une fois de plus, époustouflé. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère…Elle avait juste les yeux plus foncés que Thalia, et oui, n'oublions pas qu'il avait les yeux noirs, ça joue sur la génétique. Il s'ébroua, se rappelant où il était. Voyant son petit bébé fermer les yeux, il l'a posa délicatement dans son berceau, lui embrassa le front et sorti à la suite de Thalia, qui, apparemment, était décidée à se reprendre en main, pour Annabeth.

-xxx-

C'est habillé de la façon la plus féminine qu'il n'est jamais vu qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle portait une chemise noir cintrée à la taille et un jean -qui n'est pas déchiré, précisons bien- et si ça n'avait pas été un enterrement, il aurait pensé à des choses…pas très catholique ! Lui aussi porter une chemise noir et un jean…noir également. Quel couple parfait !

_Non, on ne pense pas à ces choses-là, c'est l'enterrement d'Annabeth et Thalia est effondré parce qu'elle a assisté à sa mort et … au putain, non t'es un mec, tu pleures pas ! _

Voyant qu'il se retenait de pleurer alors qu'il se levait et prenait Lylla dans ses bras, Thalia s'avança vers lui et se glissa dans ses bras en se disant qu'Annabeth ne pourrait jamais connaitre ce sentiment, le sentiment d'enfin appartenir une famille. Il les serra contre lui. Il les aimait tellement !

Ils sortirent de la maison que le bungalow d'Héphaïstos, Léo plus spécialement, avaient construit pour eux, pour leur petit confort et pour qu'ils soient en sécurité à l'intérieur de la colonie.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arène un peu en avance, tout le monde s'avaient que, pour Thalia, tout cela était plus dure, elle avait tout de même vu Annabeth mourir ! En s'asseyant dans les gradins -au premier rang- Thalia vit Percy converser dans un coin avec Chiron, il avait l'air complètement dévasté.

-Je vais voir Percy.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers eux. Chiron, la voyant arrivé, dit quelques mots à Percy et s'éloigna en trottinant.

Sa queue ne remuait plus.

Percy, lui, ne l'entendit pas et ne la vit pas non plus. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, il sursauta et se retourna brusquement :

-Thalia, souffla-t-il, tu m'as fait peur, tu voulais me di…

Il s'arrêta de parler, en voyant les petites perles cristallines couler des yeux de Thalia, elle pleurait. Elle avait vu mourir Annabeth, elle avait vu et entendu son dernier soupir, sa dernière respiration…Sans le vouloir il se mit à pleurer.

Thalia le prit dans ses bras et le serra, fort, très fort, aussi fort que lui, elle l'aimait autant qu'Annabeth.

Tout le monde arriva quelque minute plus tard. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et, alors que Nico passait Lylla à Piper, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et, dans un ensemble parfait, hochèrent la tête.

-Nico, tu peux venir ? S'il te plait.

Il approcha du cercueil, détourna les yeux quand il passa à côté, et se mit à la droite de Thalia, alors que Percy se plaçait à sa gauche. Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent une deuxième pour montrer qu'ils s'étaient compris.

Ils prirent tous les trois le linceul et le plongèrent dans le feu, dans un murmure ils dirent ensemble :

-On t'aime Beth …

Dans les Enfers, une jeune fille aux yeux gris se mit à pleurer doucement.

* * *

**Alors les amis ? Ça vous à plus ? Oui ? Non ? Dîtes moi tout cela dans une review ! lol ! **


	6. Le cauchemar

**Hey ! Ça va les gens ? Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir, ensuite aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long, mais je sais pas vraiment si j'ai réussi, on verra bien. Maintenant, ouvrez grand vos yeux et lisez...**

* * *

Nico était dans l'arène en train de mettre en pièce un mannequin de paille quand Percy l'appela. Il se retourna et vit qu'il était en armure, Anaklusmos à la main. Nico comprit immédiatement. Il attaqua le premier, évita un coup qui l'aurait décapité et para un autre qui l'aurait rendu unijambiste.

Ils combattirent comme cela toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le cor sonnée, signifiant clairement : « C'est l'heure de miamiamer ! » !

Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire en rigolant, s'étouffant serait plus juste, de leurs exploits…pendant le combats. Je ne suis que la narratrice, alors je ne veux pas avoir de problème si je dis qu'ils étaient complètement nazes !

Ils s'assirent, chacun à leur table respective. Entre eux, la table de leur oncle Zeus était occupée par une Thalia complètement perdu dans ses pensées, belle ou affreuse ? Telle est la question.

Elle jouait avec ses aliments plus qu'elle ne les mangeait et, le menton appuyé sur sa main gauche, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait ou de qui la regardait, comme Nico par exemple, mais ce n'est qu'un exemple !

Elle repensait à son rêve, non pardon, à son cauchemar. Elle avait était à deux doigts d'appeler Nico pour qu'il vienne la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, comme il le faisait parfois…Mais elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller, alors elle était sorti et elle avait traîné dans les bois toute la nuit. Elle se sentait vraiment mal dans sa peau en ce moment…depuis qu'elle avait quitté les chasseresses.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même ! Elle avait simplement dit à Dame Artémis qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec ses amis, ce qui était vrai ! Mais il y avait autre chose, elle le savait.

Sentant que quelqu'un la regardait, elle tourna la tête et vit Nico. Elle leva les sourcils. Il articula silencieusement "cauchemars ?". Elle hésita, baissa les yeux, les releva et hocha, enfin, la tête. Il hocha la tête à son tour et lui fit comprendre avec des gestes qu'il faudrait qu'ils parlent après le déjeuner. Elle soupira et hocha, encore (c'est une manie chez eux ?), la tête.

Quelque minute plus tard le déjeuner se finit. Ils sortirent et les pensionnaires vaquèrent à leurs occupations habituelles pendant que Thalia allait dans la forêt, comme cette nuit, jusqu'au poing de Zeus. Elle savait que Nico la trouverait ici. Alors elle attendit…Et pas vraiment longtemps…

-Alors, tu me racontes ?

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver puisqu'il était venu grâce aux voyages d'ombres. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé comme cela …

-Ouh ouh, Thalia !

Elle sursauta une deuxième fois :

-Oui pardon, j'ai …j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler en fait.

-Ok, comme tu veux. Mais y'a juste un truc que j'ai pas compris.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?

-Je …j'avais …pas envie de te dérangé ?

Sa réponse sonnait plus comme une question.

-Tu m'aurais pas dérangé…Tu sais très bien que tu me déranges jamais et puis en plus…je dormais pas.

-Ah…ok.

Il sourit et lui dit :

-Aller vient là.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête pendant qu'elle elle s'accrochait à lui, de peur qu'il la lâche. Et comme pour illustrer ses pensées il lui dit :

-Je te lâcherais jamais Thalia.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit comme jamais elle n'avait souri à personne. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, lui laissant le temps de se dégager si elle le souhaiter. Elle le regarda juste s'approcher de plus en plus de ses lèvres, sans rien vraiment faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle voulait l'embrasser, mais c'était mal ! Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle…Au moment où les lèvres de Nico touchèrent les siennes elle ne pensa plus, elle se laissa juste bercer par le mouvement de leurs lèvres qui bougeaient à l'unisson. Un élan venu d'elle ne sait où lui fis bouger les jambes pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

Nico, en tous cas, se sentait tout en confiance. Surtout dans cette position. Il aurait pu rester comme cela toute la journée. L'embrasser toute une journée, le rêve ! Mais elle, elle n'était pas de cet avis.

Elle le repoussa, doucement mais fermement.

-On …on peut pas …faire ça. Elle manquait d'air après le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé. Il la regarda, surpris, puis blessé. Quand elle vit ces émotions passer dans ses yeux, elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Mais elle ne fit rien pour lui faire comprendre. A la place elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien la ramener à sa cabine. Il comprit le message et, malgré qu'elle l'est profondément blessé, il accepta juste pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui et pour voir ce magnifique sourire qui ne manquerait pas de s'afficher sur son visage.

Une fois qu'il lui eut répondu, Thalia, qui n'était pas très rassuré malgré qu'elle est une confiance aveugle en Nico, se leva. Il se leva à son tour, lui prit la main et la tira vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres et, trouvant les siennes très sèche, passa sa langue dessus. Nico suivit avidement ce mouvement, il aurait voulu faire ça lui aussi…

Thalia, qui sembla se réveiller, mit ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis et ferma les yeux. Il comprit immédiatement le message. Elle était prête à faire son premier voyage sous forme d'ombre -dit comme ça, ça fait peur. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux et lui murmura à l'oreille : « C'est parti ». Elle gémit pour toute réponse, elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais elle était terrifiée.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Nico, qui tenait toujours Thalia et qui, croyez-moi, n'était pas prêt de la lâcher, lui dit d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle le fit ce qu'il avait prévu arriva, elle sourit. Ou plutôt elle lui sourit, encore de cette façon si particulière qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Ce qu'elle croyait qu'il ignorait même s'il le savait depuis toujours.

-C'était…pas si bizarre que ça en fin de compte.

-Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit.

-Non tu m'avais rien dit. Lui sourit-elle.

-C'est pareille. Ils rigolèrent ensemble quelques minutes, puis, se souvenant qu'il était censé, censé, hein ! Être en colère contre elle, il lui fit une bise sur la joue et se détourna pour sortir, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour le retenir. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sur le moment elle l'avait tellement voulu. Mais maintenant, elle…elle ne savait plus rien…c'était limite si elle se rappelait comment elle s'appelle.

La nuit arriva plus vite que prévu et, n'ayant pas mangé, son ventre se fit entendre. Mais, mangeant tout le temps au réfectoire, elle n'avait rien à grignoter dans sa cabine. Elle voulut appeler Nico, pour qu'il lui amène à manger, il le faisait aussi ça, mais elle se souvint qu'il était en colère contre elle. Puis soudain la réalité la frappa comme un camion à pleine vitesse. Il faisait tellement de chose pour elle, mais elle justement, que faisait-elle pour lui ?! Rien, strictement rien. Elle le comprenait maintenant…Quand elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser, il avait sans doute cru qu'elle allait enfin lui dire quelque chose qu'il désirait depuis longtemps, sans doute. Il avait cru qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Ce qui était vrai ! Elle venait juste de s'en rendre compte ! Elle sorti de son lit en courant, ne pris pas le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, et sorti dehors, en short et en débardeur.

Elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la cabine d'Hadès, elle frappa une série de coups qui était la sienne et attendit qu'il ouvre, sachant très bien qu'il ne dormait pas mais qu'il décidait s'il lui ouvrait ou pas. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Nico torse nu et en pantalon de survêtement, noir. Comme de par hasard !

Il voulut parler mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps, elle le poussa à l'intérieur de sa cabine. Et ferma la porte derrière elle, claqua serait plus juste. Il voulut, encore, parler mais ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. Elle lui prit le visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément.

Au début il voulut se dégager, pour lui demander si elle avait fumé la moquette ou un truc comme ça, puis sentant qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et d'apprécier le moment présent, il se tut et lui rendit son baiser. Au bout d'un moment l'air leurs manqua. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle et Nico, une fois son souffle retrouvé, lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-C'était en quelle honneur ?

-C'était pour te prouver que je tiens à toi et…que je suis amoureuse de toi aussi, mais ça, c'est tout autre chose ! lui répondit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres comme elle entourait son cou de ses bras. Il crut rêver ! Elle, elle l'aimait ! C'était, genre, le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Une fois que son cœur eut retrouvé une vitesse normale il lui demanda :

-Et donc…Là je suis censé te dire que je t'aime aussi, non ?

-Se serait bien …elle sourit encore, elle le faisait plus souvent maintenant elle avait l'impression, mais c'était juste une impression.

-Ok, alors je t'aime. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se recula et l'embrassa encore, et ce n'était que le début.

* * *

**Ok alors pardonnez les fautes et surtout, surtout, REVIEWEZ ! Please ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant de Green Day à font dans mes écouteurs, alors pardonnez vraiment les incohérence .Bisous ...**


	7. L'horreur

**Hellooo ! Ça va pour vous ? En tout cas ça va super pour moi ! Alors pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de plus exploiter leur relation cousin-cousine, pour changer ! lol ! Donc pas de bisous, désolé, mais lisez, je pense que ça peut vous plaire quand même ! Sur ce bisous! Ah oui j'ai failli oublier :**

**REVIEW ! Please !**

* * *

-NON ! Elle hurla de toutes ses forces pour manifester son désaccord ! Il était hors de question qu'il fasse cela.

-Thalia, il faut l'enlever !

-Ah ouais ? Ba moi je pense que c'est pas la meilleure solution, tu vois ?

-Oui je vois très bien que t'as un poignard planté dans l'estomac et qu'il faut que je le retire !

-Oh je t'en prie ! Je suis tout à fait capable de survivre à ça ! J'ai connu pire tu sais ? Elle murmura la dernière partie, commençant déjà à se sentir de plus en plus faible.

-Non, là je peux pas ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là, à rien foutre, alors que toi t'es en train de crever ! Il prit le poignard dans sa main droite alors qu'il tenait, de sa main valide, la tête de Thalia qui dodelinait dangereusement, puis il tira.

Le cri de Thalia aurait pu être entendu au bout de la ville, si ville il y avait eu. En effet, pris en embuscade par un groupe composé de plusieurs monstres différents, mais aussi de demi-dieu, ils avaient dû se résoudre à passer par la forêt pour rentrer à la colonie. Ils étaient maintenant à a peu près 5 kilomètres au Sud-Ouest, selon Nico, et, si Thalia ne pouvait pas marcher, ils risquaient d'arriver là-bas plus tard que prévu.

-Thalia ? Thalia, tu m'entends ?

-J'ai toujours trouvé débile quand les gens dise ça à ceux qui sont en train d'agoniser ! Bien sûr qu'on vous entend, on n'est pas sourd !

-Thalia ! T'es pas en train de mourir, ok ? Je vais te relever et tu vas marcher jusqu'à la colonie, parce que, tu l'as dit toi-même, t'as connue bien pire ! Ok ?

-Ok.

Il l'aida à se relever de l'arbre contre lequel elle était appuyée, puis, en secouant la tête, il l'a rassit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! grogna-t-elle.

-Je vais te faire un bandage improvisé, parce que tout ce sang me donne la nausée !

Il enleva sa veste d'aviateur et déchira le bas de sa chemise, il fit ensuite un espèce de bandage qui empêchait Thalia de se vider de son sang. Il remit sa veste et, en passant le bras de sa cousine par-dessus ses épaules, il la releva. Elle gémit, mais ne dit rien. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de sa taille et, s'assurant qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber, ils se mirent en marche.

-xxx-

-Je te dis que ça va aller. Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle tournait dangereusement de l'œil.

-Moi je te dis que tu peux à peine marcher et qu'ils nous restent encore 3 kilomètres à parcourir, alors je te porte et tu ne discutes pas. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos et la souleva, elle était si légère ! Est-ce qu'elle mangeait au moins ? Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il la leva, il la regarda, s'inquiétant de lui avoir fait mal, mais, du regard, elle le rassura. Il se mit en marche pendant qu'elle posait la tête sur sa poitrine, elle avait extrêmement mal à l'estomac et elle devait s'être cassé au moins deux côtes, mais elle n'était pas seule, et ça c'était le plus important. Sur cette bonne pensée, elle s'endormit.

-xxx-

Elle ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle senti qu'on la posait sur une surface froide, glacée même. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit qu'elle était allongée dans la neige, non plus précisément sur un blouson, ce qui ne l'empêchait de sentir la froideur de la couche blanche qui recouvrait la terre sur sa peau.

Elle tourna la tête à sa gauche et découvrit Nico, assit à même le sol, haletant, et sûrement frigorifié, son blouson étant sous Thalia.

-Tu peux reprendre ton blouson, tu sais ?

Il avait sursauté en l'entendant parler. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à moins d'un kilomètre de la colonie, mais il était tellement fatigué d'avoir porté Thalia durant plus de 2 kilomètres qu'il avait voulu faire une pause. Voyant qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle semblait avoir repris quelque couleur malgré sa blessure, il l'aida à se relever et tout en l'a tenant il reprit son blouson, et croyez-moi, faire tout ça en même temps, c'est pas de la tarte !

Il voulut tout d'abord la reprendre dans ses bras, mais elle le renvoya bouler comme elle savait si bien le faire :

-Je te dis que c'est bon ! Je suis pas infirme non plus !

-Très bien, alors débrouille-toi !

-Quoi ?!

Il avança, la laissant en plan ! C'était peut-être sa cousine, sa meilleure amie, et tout et tout …Mais il ne supportait pas quand elle faisait la fille forte et impénétrable alors qu'en fait elle était vulnérable et sensible, mais ça seul Percy, Annabeth et lui le savaient.

Thalia était offusquée ! Pire même, elle était blessée dans son amour propre ! Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être la pire des garces quand elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, sauf que là, elle en aurait bien besoin. Elle essaya de faire un pas tout en se tenant l'estomac, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle vit qu'il avait changé son "pansement", il en faisait temps pour elle ! Elle avança d'un pas, de deux, mais ne réussit jamais à faire le troisième. Elle tomba à genoux dans un cri de douleur intense, elle avait tellement mal. C'était comme si elle sentait qu'on lui planté encore et encore se foutu poignard dans le ventre.

Nico, ayant entendu le cri poussé par la jeune fille, se retourna, pour la voir à genoux se tenant les côtes et crachant du sang par terre. Ok, il avait peut-être fait une connerie en la laissant seule. Il accourut à ses côtés, lui soulevant les cheveux alors qu'elle régurgité le peu qu'elle avait mangé. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il se leva en lui tendant la main, elle l'a prit sans aucuns commentaires.

Ils marchaient en se tenant l'un l'autre depuis quelques minutes déjà quand Thalia murmura deux mots qui firent lever la tête à Nico :

-Là-bas.

La colline ! C'était la colline de la colonie ! Ils étaient justes en face du pin de Thalia. Ils avaient juste à traverser la route et ils seraient chez eux !

-On y est Thalia !

-Je suis désolé Nico.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racon…

Elle n'en pouvait plus, son estomac lui faisait un mal de chien, et elle pouvait sentir ses côtes bouger à chacun de ses pas. Ce fut donc au moment où ils finissaient de traverser la route qu'elle s'effondra, puis ne bougea plus.

-Thalia ? Thalia ?! Non, non, c'est pas vrai ! Fait chier ! Je devrais pas…

Il ne voulait pas utilisé le voyage sous forme d'ombre puisque cela risquerait d'attirer des monstres, et en plus il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force. Mais en voyant Thalia essayer de garder les yeux ouverts, il se décida. Il la souleva dans ses bras et rien que cela, malgré le poids extrêmement léger de sa cousine, le fit peiner, alors imaginer voyager en ombre !

Il se concentra, imaginant la colonie devant ses yeux, l'arène plus précisément, là où il était sûr de trouver de l'aide. Et soudain, il disparut.

-xxx-

Annabeth et Percy étaient dans l'arène depuis la fin du repas de midi, et, malgré que la neige monte de plus en plus en dehors des limites de la colonie, à l'intérieur il faisait aussi chaud qu'en été. Ils combattaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, quand soudain une forme noire et indistincte se forma non loin d'eux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire arrêter tous les combats. Les deux amoureux savaient que c'était Nico, comme la plupart des autres, mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas c'était que Chiron lui avait strictement interdit d'utiliser ce moyens de transport pendant leur quête, à Thalia et à lui.

Quand ils y virent enfin quelque chose, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. En même temps, en voyant un Nico encore plus pâle que d'habitude avec une Thalia quasi morte dans les bras arriver au beau milieu de l'arène pour s'effondrer trois secondes plus tard, il ne fallait pas être bien intelligent pour comprendre qu'ils avaient eu un problème !

Annabeth fut la première à réagir dans le foutoir total qui s'était créé :

-Poussez-vous ! Mais poussez-vous merde ! Vous voyez bien qu'ils ont besoin de soin !

Percy n'avait jamais vu sa petite amie dans un tel état ! Mais il était d'accord avec elle.

-Clarisse ! Va chercher Will !

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de l'insulter avant de faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné.

-xxx-

Thalia avait conscience qu'on parlait autour d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait discerner qui parlait et encore moins le sens de leurs paroles. Elle savait juste qu'elle était sur quelque chose de très confortable et qu'elle était au chaud. Elle essaya de bouger, et elle sentit ses doigts répondre à l'appel silencieux de son cerveau. Soudain elle n'entendit plus aucune parole, elle se demanda d'abord si elle n'avait pas rêvé puis elle sentit une main serrer la sienne, et elle entendit une voix. Cette voix, elle la connaissait.

-Nico…cela n'avait était qu'un murmure mais tout le monde l'avait entendu dans l'infirmerie du camp.

-Thalia, Thalia réveille-toi.

-Nico…elle commença à s'agiter, puis soudain elle se redressa sur son lit avant de crier, ça blessure lui faisait toujours affreusement mal.

-Ça fait trop de fois que j'entends ce cri-là à mon goût. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Aller, recouches-toi, c'est bon, c'est fini.

Elle lui obéit et se rallongea sur son lit, elle reconnut tout de suite l'endroit où elle se trouvait, l'infirmerie.

-Thalia, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Annabeth.

Nico, voyant que Thalia allait lancer une raillerie qui n'allait qu'alourdir l'atmosphère encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, lui prit la main et secoua doucement la tête, elle comprit immédiatement, mais les autres, eux, ne comprirent rien. Ils avaient un lien extrêmement fort, ils ne s'en rendaient seulement pas compte.

-Oui ça va Annie. Il n'y avait que Thalia qui pouvait l'appeler comme ça sans qu'elle s'énerve.

-Venez, on va laisser les blessés se reposer. S'exclama Chiron, que Thalia n'avait pas vu. Malgré sa grande taille il s'avait se faire discret, comme d'habitude, cela faisait du bien de voir que certaine chose n'avait pas changé.

Une fois que les autres pensionnaires furent sortis, Thalia se déplaça pour que Nico vienne la rejoindre. Il entra dans le lit, se plaça comme il faut, puis Thalia fit de même, sur lui.

-Ça va ? Je te dérange pas trop ? Il rit et elle aussi, comme au bon vieux temps.

-Non, c'est très bien, surtout bouge pas. Elle se mit plus à l'aise, tout en faisant attention à sa blessure.

-Y'a aucun risque.

Il lui embrassa la tête et comme d'un accord commun, ils s'endormirent, paisiblement. Mais jamais ils n'oublieraient l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu pendant cette quête, jamais.


End file.
